Flux
|Level = 13 |MarkI = Flux |Hardpoint = Heavy |Weaponnum = 040 |Img = |Damage = 238 |Icn1 = Energy |Range = 1,100 m |Icn2 = Manual |Reload = 11 sec |Icn3 = Automatic |Capacity = Clip: 30 charges Burst: 40 charges |Icn4 = FWR |Unload = Clip: 3 sec Burst: 4 sec |Icn5 = ' |Icn6 = ' }} Introduction The Flux is a long-range (up to 1,100 meters) heavy energy weapon. Strategy This long-range laser weapon is essentially a heavy version of the light Gekko, with both weapons having the same firing mechanism and range. The Flux can deal sustained appreciable damage and it can penetrate energy shielding. Players are advised to prioritize their targets, as for all robots. Due to it being an energy weapon, it can bypass energy shields, so robots such as the Haechi are particularly vulnerable, as they have lower health to compensate for their in-built Anciles. This means that the already substantial damage dealt by the Flux is amplified when targeting robots with energy shields and Anciles. Long range builds should also target enemy robots that are within 500 meters range, as charging robots such as the Rhino are faster and have more firepower than snipers, while also having a physical shield while in Assault Mode. Pilots should always try to stay behind cover and near their teammates. Due to the Flux, along with its light counterpart the Gekko, dealing damage over a period of time, it can also act as an effective provider of cover, support and suppressive fire. Sustained fire on most unshielded robots will rapidly wear down their health and undermine their combat effectiveness when they reach their destination. Light beacon cappers in particular are extremely vulnerable to this weapon, as they have very low health, despite their speed. However, it has disadvantages like Gekko. While having good DPM (damage per minute), it does not have the burst damage like other snipers. This means it must keep firing in order to keep on top of the Trebuchet, and also is very weak against physical shields. The Flux and other mid-long range weapons are most effective when used on large and open maps with little cover, such as Canyon, Springfield and Yamantau. This allows them to maximize damage to the target as they are much more exposed and have to move longer distances to reach cover. However, long range pilots should always use cover wisely after depleting their ammunition or while reloading as they are vulnerable to enemy fire due to their large size. It can be mounted on favored sniper robots such as the Fury, or the Natasha paired with Gekkos. However, like the Gekko, it does not deal enough burst damage for close range combat. At close range, both the Flux and the Gekko are also somewhat hard to aim. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charges (out of 40 charges) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charges (out of 40 charges) Update History Poll Trivia *Unlike its little brother (light version) the Gekko, this weapon does not change color as it upgrades. *The graphics for Flux include shaking the entire screen. *This is the longest weapon in the game. *Click here for 3D model of this weapon